Akatsuki 2
by StormyRiku
Summary: Its time the Akatsuki had more members. four teens run away from their villages and soon meet up with the akatsuki. Pein saw potiental and power in them and let them join. More info inside, R&R!
1. The start of it all

_Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. Obviously._

_Akatsuki 2_

_Ikuto Tsukiyomi was bored. He was 14 and was with his friends, Riku, Reina, and strangely enough, a dog named Light. They were at their secret cave somewhere in the middle of a forest, that no one knew but them. They were the best of friends. Bored friends. Light could somehow understand human language. A strange little doggy. He was a ninja. He had kunais on his tail and was from the Thunder village, and could summon lightning and stuff! Even stranger, this little doggy could kill people. A lot of people. Reina now, was an amazing girl from Konoha, she was a medical ninja, but could use poison in her senbon too. She could control plants. (but not Zetsu!) That girl is really dangerous too. Riku was a girl from the sand village. She could use shadows and shadow balls to hurt people, and if she gets a shadow inside of you, wherever it lands on your body, it disables that part, but it uses up a lot of her chakra. Also a puppet master (not as skilled as Sasori!) Her puppets are not used for battle though. They just help her do stuff. Last of all, Ikuto from the Rock village. Now this was a guy in the Tsukiyomi clan. Maybe even one of the most skilled of the clan. He could seal all your chakra forever, with a small fee. It takes away one year of life away from him, sadly. He could also give people chakra with no problem at all. Also could use dangerous genjutsu and chakra to attack. Much more about these three powerful friends will be revealed later on. (P)_

_--_

"_Our villages are getting weak" Ikuto told his friends. "So what?" Reina asked. "So I think we should run away from them." Ikuto said. "How are we going to do that? How will we survive?" Reina asked. "For starters, we could stay in this cave as a base." Ikuto told everyone. "Yeah, we could eat stuff we brought, and if we run out of stuff to eat, we could always steal." Riku said. "BARK!(YEAH!)" Light barked. "Wait, that means, were moving into a life of crime and danger?!" Reina said happily. "So its agreed. Go to your houses and pack your food and belongings, we will meet back here by 10 a.m." Ikuto said strictly. "Bark Bark Ruff YIP! (We have to plan now or bad things will HAPPEN!)" Light barked. "Right, Light. We will make our own group, and what will it be called?" Ikuto asked everyone. "How about 'Akatski?'" Reina suggested. "Um, okay, and we should have a uniform too." Ikuto thought out loud. "How about a white sweatshirt with a hood and back jeans, nothing complicated." Riku suggested. "Okay, and we should have a leader." Ikuto said. Reina, Riku, and Light looked at Ikuto. "How about you? Your like, the strongest of us all anyways!" Riku said. "Okay, and, oh yeah! Partners for the missions I will assign you!" Ikuto remembered. "Riku and Reina will be partners, and Light will be with me." Ikuto told everyone. "We will discuss things tomorrow at 10 a.m."_

_--_

_-at 10:00 a.m. the next day-_

_Everyone of the new group, Akatski, were inside the cave. "Okay, now that everyone is here, lets talk about what we should do." Ikuto explained. "Any ideas about our goal and stuff?" Ikuto asked. "We could try to kill our home village, because their weak." Reina suggested. "Great idea! Im with Reina!" Riku agreed. "BARK BARK!" Light agreed too. "So its decided, Reina and Riku, I will assign your first mission once you unpack in your rooms that I assigned." Ikuto said.(Yes they have rooms) Both girls teleported to their room._

_Now there is something strange about Light that is very strange. Light is a dog, correct? But is also part fox. The fox part of Light could make earthquakes and could speak human. But only Ikuto knew because he could sense chakra, and sensed two different chakras in Light._

"_You should just spill your little secret now, their your comrades now." Ikuto told Light. _

_Light suddenly transformed into a fox. "Fine, there IS no point anyways." Light sighed. "Besides its pretty annoying for me to always bark against my will." Light said just as the two girls walked in. "OMG WHAT HAPPENED TO LIGHT?!" the girls yelled in unison._

_-after minutes of explaining-_

"_Oh, goodie, human language." Riku said relieved. "Well, whats our mission Ikuto? I mean leader?" Reina said, excited. "We all left our villages, right? But how do we know that no one saw us leave?" We need extra protection for our base, just in case. "Thats all? We get a big rock and stick it in front of our base?!" Riku said, surprised. "That's so lame! Anyone could move it!"_

"_Really? Well a boulder would do, and we should put a seal on it that only we could break." Ikuto said to everyone. "Your first mission is to find a boulder big enough to fit block the whole entrance, that will be your first mission. Come back before 3:00, we will have a meeting then." Ikuto instructed. "Fine." the girls grumbled and teleported out._

"_How are we going to take over the sand, lightning, and the other villages? We ARE only 14 year olds!" Light in fox form asked Ikuto. "I don't know, but we are not normal 14 year olds, well find a way to control the villages." Ikuto replied to Light calmly._

_--_

_-At Konoha, Reinas home village-_

"_We have a problem, Tsunade." Shizune told Tsunade. "What is it?" Tsunade said calmly. "Reinas missing." Shizune said nervously. "WHAT?" Tsunade said, suddenly alarmed. "That girl could revive the dead! Do you know what she could do?!" Tsunade screamed at Shizune alarmed. "Search the whole village!" Tsunade ordered Shizune. _

_-at the place Riku and Reina were in-_

"_ACHOO!" Reina sneezed. "That was easy finding the boulder, but how are we going to move it?" Riku asked Reina. "I don't know, but its almost 2:30" Reina said while wiping her nose. "I know!" Riku said thoughtfully. She summoned one of her strong puppets and made it push the boulder. "Okay! Now lets get moving!" Reina said while standing up from the rock she was sitting on. _

_-When they got back to the base-_

"_Okay we got the boulder, what about the seal?" Riku asked, out of breath. "Easy." Ikuto answered and focused her chakra and made a seal out of it. "Now just use this hand sign to move the boulder." Ikuto told everyone, showing them the hand sign.(Light, could somehow make hand signs with paws, strange.) "Okay, time for the meeting." Ikuto said when it struck 3 on the clock that Ikuto brought in earlier. "Number one, here are your uniforms, and Light, one specially made for you," Ikuto said, handing a mini dog one._

_While everyone put on the sweatshirt, but not the black jeans yet, Ikuto said, "Which village are we going to kill first?" Ikuto asked everyone. "Sand." Riku answered. "Leaf." Reina answered. "Thunder." Light answered. "Um, okay, we will start with Konoha. So how are we going to rule it?" Ikuto questioned. "I heard from around my village that there is a three tailed demon around here, and that it has a lot of chakra and is powerful." Reina told Ikuto. "Great idea, we will capture the demon, then use it to take over Konoha." Ikuto said. "So, that's a great idea and all, but how do we know where it is now?" Light asked Reina. "The villagers said that the three tailed demon is always at the entrance of this forest." Reina thought out loud. "Okay! Reina and Riku! You two will set off tomorrow to the entrance of the forest! Meeting dismissed!" Ikuto told everyone._

"_YES! We finally get a cool mission!" Riku said happily. "Yeah! I cant wait! Finally something interesting!" Reina answered back. The girls went back to their rooms. "Then again, our room is totally messy." Reina sighed looking at their room. Half of the room had medical stuff, plants, senbon, and poison stuff. The other half had dark stuff, puppets, and was filled with shadowy weird stuff. "Fine, we will clean up first, then eat, then go to sleep." Riku answered, yawning. _

_Ikuto and Lights room was totally different. It was neat, and everything was organized, except Ikutos desk, which had blueprints and plans all over it. But who cares about that!_

_--_

_-at the Thunder village, Lights home-_

_Everyone was having a mad search where he went. Anbu were searching outside the village. Bad news. The Leaders of the Rock, Sand, Thunder, and Leaf were at the Thunder Village discussing important matters of the missing 14 year olds. "Reina may be 14, but is a threat." Tsunade told everyone. "Were missing Light!" The Thunder villages leader interrupted. Everyone gave a look at him. "Your panicking over a dog?" the Kaskage(leader of the sand) asked. (Gaara was not Kaskage yet.) "Light is not just a dog! He is DANGEROUS! He could kill 10 Anbu in seconds flat!" The leader of the thunder spat. "Lets move on." Tsunade sighed. "Okay, we are all missing strong and dangerous 14 year olds, and we can not find them, yet. What do we do?" She asked. "We have to take action! But then again we cant just leave our villages alone, so we have to let more Anbu join the search." the Kazekage sighed. "But who would want them? And plus, they are to powerful to be caught by foreigners. Unless your talking about the Akatsuki." Tsunade thought out loud. "They must have ran away by their own free will!" The rock villages leader burst out suddenly. "That's reasonable, but why would they?" The Kazekage asked. "Well, Reina was acting very bored and tired a lot back in the leaf." Tsunade thought aloud. Everyone agreed their missing ninja was acting awfully bored a lot back in their own villages. "Then we must find them quickly!" Tsunade said alarmed that another Akatsuki was going to happen out of 14 year olds. "Okay then, Meeting Dismissed!" The Rock villages leader told everyone, then they disappeared back to their villages to order out more Anbu and more meetings._

_--_

_-meanwhile, Reina and Riku were lost in the forest-_

"_Hey didn't we come here already?" Riku asked Reina when they got to a river._

"_I think so." Reina answered. "Lets ask for directions." Reina said._

"_How? Theres no one here!" Riku said. Reina pointed to a plant. Then walked over to it, and blue chakra came out of her fingers and went into the plant. The plant sprang up and started talking, "Hi Reina! Found yourself lost again?" The plant said. _

_Riku stared blankly at it. "Its…talking?" she said confused. "I didn't know you could do that!" Riku told Reina surprised. _

"_Yaku, tell us where the entrance of the forest is." Reina asked the plant, ignoring Riku._

"_Go south from here and make a right when you get to a place where the mud has a deep hole." Yaku said._

"_Thanks." Reina said, touching the plant. The chakra came out of it and returned to Reina._

"_Nice, now lets get going." Riku said, heading south. _

"_Wait!" Reina yelled out, making Riku stop in her tracks. "Look at this, she said, pointing to a small chakra ball in front of her feet._

_It started talking, "Hey guys this is a message from me, Ikuto. I could sense a lot of chakra in the entrance of the forest! There may be Anbu there, be careful, and by the way, Ill use this way to communicate with you when we are this far." The blue ball said, then disappeared. _

"_That was strange, well, we better be careful anyways, but I know well make it without getting caught, even if the Anbu see us." Riku said smiling. _

"_Then lets get going! We need to find the three tailed beast before dawn! Ikuto says hes holding a meeting at 9:30!" Reina said, jumping on a tree branch. _

"_Right behind you!" Riku said, jumping up on the same branch._

_-Ikuto and Light were on a mission of their own, that they didn't exactly plan, especially if the Anbu are getting close to their base-_

"_Come on! We have to get there before the Anbu get to close!" Light barked, still in fox form._

"_I know, I know! Its not my fault their so close!" Ikuto yelled back._

"_Wait, there they are!" Light said, stopping in his tracks. _

"_Okay, use your earthquake first then leave the rest to me." Ikuto told Light. Light nodded, then put two paws on the ground and made an earthquake._

_Ikuto sprang up and threw two blobs of chakra, then made a hand sign._

_The blobs turned into small dragons, then they spat out chakra! The Anbu got hit and fell into one of the cracks that Light made from the earthquake._

"_That was to easy." Ikuto said._

"_I told you the villages were getting weak!" Light said._

"_Whatever, lets get back to the base, its almost 9:30." Ikuto sighed, heading back toward the Akatski base._

_-meanwhile-_

"_Finally!" Riku said, making one of her puppets dragged a teen, while Reina was healing herself and Riku._

_When they finished healing up, they started toward the base, with the unconscious beast._

"_Im tired, lets use summonings to carry us back to the base." Riku said tired from walking so long. Reina could heal people, but not their chakra. They used the little chakra they had left to summon stuff to carry them back to the base. Riku summoned a dragon and Reina summoned a huge plantish looking thing. They went back to the base much quicker. _

_--_

"_Your late." Ikuto said when they finally arrived._

"_Well, at least they got the 3 tailed beast right?" Light said._

"_It was hard enough to get there, then fight it, then come back! We sure are lucky we didn't run into any Anbu!" Riku complained._

"_Why are you scratched up a bit?" Reina asked._

"_Um, that's what Im going to explain during this meeting." Ikuto said._

"_Well, so, on with the meeting. Well, I sensed the chakra of some Anbu near our base, and we fought them. It seems that the villages are looking for us." Ikuto told his members._

"_I don't get why, we ARE just 14 year olds!" Riku sighed._

"_We have to be more careful. While you two are out, we will guard the base. It would be easier if we did it because I could sense their chakra, and Light could track them down with his nose." Ikuto explained._

"_Bark, yip bark. (Goodie, more work.)" Light sighed, suddenly. _

"_Why are you in dog form?" Reina asked._

"_He has a limit to each form, and the fox one just ran out of its time." Ikuto answered._

"_Um, okay." Reina said._

"_Well, anyways, we-" Ikuto stopped._

"_Somebody is close to our base." Ikuto said strictly. _

"_Lets go and see who it is!" Riku said, jumping up._

"_Wait a second. You two are low on chakra." Ikuto said, giving both of them more chakra. Ikuto had more chakra then other people._

"_Bark! Bark Ruff! (Okay! Lets go!)" Light barked._

_The Akatski set off._

_--_

_They snuck into a tree when they saw the person near their base. Or rather __people._

"_That uniform…that's an Akatsuki member!" Ikuto thought. _

"_Don't fight them." Ikuto whispered to the rest of his members._

"_I know." Riku and Reina whispered back. They noticed the cloak too._

"_That's Deidara, from the Rock village, my village." Ikuto whispered to everyone._

"_That's Sasori, from the Sand village." Riku whispered back._

"_That's Itachi and Tobi, from Konoha." Reina whispered back._

"_That's the cheapskate, from the Thunder village." Light whispered, suddenly in fox form again._

_Everyone stared at Light._

"_Who?" Ikuto asked in a whisper._

"_Kakuzu, hes a cheapskate." Light explained. (In a whisper. Their all speaking in a whisper so the Akatsuki wont hear them, obviously.)_

"_Okay, so whose the ugly blue and green guy?" Reina asked. (Sorry Kisame and Zetsu fan girls!)_

_-On the ground-_

"_I thought I heard something up in the trees." Sasori said out loud._

"_Hmm, maybe we should check it out, un." Deidara whispered to Sasori._

_Ikuto and the others jumped to another tree._

"_Why are we hiding from them?" Light asked._

"_Because they could kill us!" Ikuto answered._

"_Sasori! Deidara! Why are you guys so far from us?" A guy with orange hair said._

"_Why are all the Akatsuki members here?" Reina whispered._

"_I don't know, but lets observe a little longer, Im a bit curious myself." Ikuto whispered back. _

"_We hear rustling in the trees. Somebody may be following us." Sasori told Pein._

_Pein walked back to where Sasori and Deidara were standing. The trees stopped shaking._

"_I don't see anything. Its probably your imaginations. But anyways, lets move on. We aren't going to find any Jinchuuriki standing here." Pein said._

"_Speaking of Jinchuuriki, we should have encountered it already by now!" Kisame spoke up._

"_Hmm, your right. Maybe that villager gave us the wrong information?" Pein said. "But we have already gone so far, maybe we should keep looking, just in case, even though we already split up and looked." Pein sighed._

"_Leader! That tree over there shook!" Konan said suddenly. She was right. The tree was shaking. Up in the tree, Light was spraying urine on the tree._

"_Ew! Why are you doing that in a time like this?" Reina whispered to Light._

"_Sorry! it's a very bad habit for us dogs!" Light whispered back._

"_You're a fox right now!"_

"_It's the same thing!"_

"_Deidara, make a clay bird to check out whats over at that tree." Sasori whispered._

_Deidara nodded and made a tiny, white clay bird. He made a hand sign and it came to life._

_The bird flew over to the tree._

"_Hey doesn't that bird over there looked suspicious?" Riku whispered to Ikuto. Ikuto looked at the bird. "It has chakra stored in it! Destroy it now!" Ikuto ordered. Riku smashed the bird._

"_It seems that my bird has been destroyed, un." Deidara said. "What a waste of clay!" he whined._

"_Hmm, Zetsu! Go shake that tree from underneath!" Pein ordered._

_Zetsu went underground and shook the tree._

"_Hang on guys!" Ikuto whispered a bit louder than usual._

"_Don't have to tell us twice!" Riku said, hugging the tree branch and sticking to it with chakra at the same time._

_The tree kept shaking for a long time until all of them fell out._

"_Hey its just some kids, un!" Deidara said, surprised._

"_Can I kill them?" Kisame whispered to Pein._

"_Sure but don't over do it." Pein whispered back._

_Kisame took out his Samehada. "Prepare to die little kiddies!" Kisame said, swinging his giant sword at Ikuto. Ikuto dodged it, and let the Samehada hit the ground, bringing debris flying up. _

"_I see that his sword stores chakra, don't let it touch you!" Ikuto warned the others._

"_Easy for you to say!" Riku said, dodging another attack._

"_Slick little brats." Kisame said, swinging at Reina, again, Reina dodged it._

"_Whats a dog doing here? And why are there kunais on its tail?" Pein thought._

"_Reina! Use your senbon!" Ikuto yelled out. Reina nodded and threw out senbon flying toward Kisame. One of them hit him, and Kisame fell to the ground._

_Sasori walked toward him and removed the poison somehow, quickly._

"_That's my kind of poison!" Sasori thought._

"_Riku, use your jutsu!" Ikuto yelled out again, dodging another attack from the recovered blue fish. Riku made some hand signs and a black blob came out of nowhere in front of Riku and flew toward Kisames right arm. Kisame dodged it, with the blob almost touching him. _

"_Damn! Missed!" Riku said. Ikuto gave more chakra to Riku. Reina made plants come out from underneath Kisame and grab his legs. Ikuto threw small chakra sphere at Kisame and his feet were freed from the plants, but got hit by the small chakra sphere, which did a surprising amount of damage. Light then made lightning come and strike Kisame._

"_Why don't we do something, leader?" Konan whispered to Pein._

"_Because I want to see how strong these kids are. Not many people could see that Kisames sword could store and take chakra away from people." Pein whispered back._

"_But…" Konan whispered._

"_Fine." Pein sighed, already knowing what Konan was going to say._

"_Stop Kisame." Pein ordered. Kisame stopped._

"_Okay, which one of you is the leader of this group?" Pein asked, even though he already knew who it was. Reina pushed Ikuto foreword. Ikuto gave her a glare, then answered, "Me."_

"_Okay, its Ikuto right? Lets go to the nearest shelter and talk." Pein said._

"_Should we go to our base?" Reina whispered. Ikuto thought a bit, then answered, "Follow us."_

_--_

"_Wow! This almost looks like our base!" Tobi cheered._

_Everyone in the Akatski looked at him._

"_Hi! Im Tobi, and Im a good boy!" Tobi greeted._

"_Um, okay, well this is our base. Its suppose to be secret, known only by us." Ikuto sighed. He made a hand sign and the boulder moved._

"_Whoa. It really does look like our base, only smaller rooms and stuff." Kisame said, looking around._

"_Okay, what did you want to talk about?" Ikuto asked Pein._

"_Lets introduce ourselves first…" Pein started._

_Ikuto pointed to Deidara, "Deidara." he said._

_Reina pointed to Tobi and Itachi, "That's Tobi and Itachi." she said._

_Riku pointed to Sasori, "Sasori." she said_

_Light pointed(with his paw) at Kakuzu, "Cheapskate Kakuzu." he said._

"_WHAT DID YOU SAY?!" Kakuzu threatened._

"_Cheapskate." Light said again calmly._

"_WHY YOU LITTLE….!" Kakuzu spat, ready to fight._

"_Enough Kakuzu. Okay then, Im Pein, and this is Konan, and this is Zetsu, and that's Kisame, and that's Zetsu." Pein introduced. "First, I want to know your abilities…" Pein started. "Wait a second, what about the 3 tailed beast?" Riku asked Ikuto. "3 tailed beast?" everyone in the Akatsuki asked wide eyed. Especially Pein. "You…actually caught a Jinchuuriki?!" Pein asked Ikuto surprised. "Well Reina and Riku did at least." Ikuto explained. "These kids are stronger than I thought." Pein thought. "Well anyways, explain to me your abilities." Pein said again._

_-After minutes of explaining…-_

"_Wow, okay then, I would like to speak to Ikuto in private." Pein told everyone else._

_-more minutes past, while Pein and Ikuto talked, the people/animals from the same villages talked to each other about….um, stuff-_

_After Pein and Ikuto talked, Ikuto called all his friends over to him._

"_What is it?" Reina asked._

"_Yeah?" Riku agreed._

"_And what were you talking about?" Light asked._

"_Um, one sentence should explain it all." Ikuto said._

_Everyone leaned closer._

"_From now on, we will be joining the Akatsuki." Ikuto told everybody._

_**Wow, that was so damn long. Im never making it that long again! Whew, to much work. Well, this isn't interactive by the way. I just called Ikutos group the 'Akatski' I couldn't think of anything else. Its sounded Ah-Kat-Ski, while the original Akatsuki is Ah-Kat-Su-Ki. Hope you enjoyed it, the next chapter won't be as long as this really long one.**_


	2. Secrets

_I do not own Naruto, and if I did, I have some certain Uchiha I want to kill. And Sakura. And Ino. Basically a lot._

_Akatsuki 2_

"_What? Why?" Reina asked._

"_We made a compromise." Ikuto replied._

"_We have to help them get the tailed beasts and give them the three tailed one we already have." Ikuto said._

"_Whats our part of the bargain?" Riku asked._

"_They provide us with the Akatsuki uniform, rooms, and computers. Also, we get to destroy the villages once they get all the tailed beasts. They will also help us hide our old base, and…stuff." Ikuto replied. _

"_Im fine with, that, unless we could kill the villages, I could join this thing!" Riku said._

"_So, what are we going to do now?" Reina asked._

"_Pein said that he would show us their base after they hide ours. Then we could get our rooms." Ikuto thought out loud._

_Right at that moment, Pein came back. "I used a jutsu to hide your base. Lets go, we will have a meeting right after you four settle into your rooms." Pein said._

"_Fine. Lets hurry, some Anbu got kind of close to our base at first." Ikuto replied._

_-At the Akatsuki base-_

"_Okay you guys, here are your uniforms, and an Akatsuki collar for the dog, uh, Light, I think, and Konan will show you to your rooms." Pein said. "I hate collars." Light muttered. "Well, I guess, but you are not getting a full uniform. You would look strange. Oh, and Ikuto, your room will kind of be close to mine, and your computers are provided with internet, okay? I might talk on the chat room thing on the corner screen, just in case." Pein said. "Light, we will make you the uniform clouds and black background on your legs." Pein explained. "I would rather have the collar." Light muttered again. "Fine." Pein sighed. Then Konan showed them their rooms. Riku and Reinas room was bigger, and they unpacked their stuff, more neatly._

_Ikuto and Light were in their room already. Light was lying on the doggy bed, and chewing on a chew bone. "Hey Ikuto." Light suddenly said._

"_Yeah?" Ikuto asked. _

"_Why do you think that Pein wanted us to join the Akatsuki?" Light asked._

"_To tell you the truth, I don't know. Maybe it's the way we beat up Kisame." Ikuto replied, staring out into space. "Just hurry up with your stupid bone, were going to go to the meeting soon." Ikuto said, coming back to reality._

"_Fine."_

_-At the time of the meeting-_

"_Okay now that we are all here, let me introduce the new members." Pein started._

"_Already know them." the Akatsuki members replied._

"_Us too, especially the cheapskate." Light answered._

"_IM NOT A CHEAPSKATE YOU STUPID DOG!" Kakuzu shouted._

"_SO IS!" Light shouted back._

"_NOT!" Kakuzu shouted again._

_Light went toward Pein. "Can I borrow a penny?" Light whispered._

"_Okay…" Pein replied, giving him a penny._

"_OOPS I DROPPED A PENNY!" Light said loudly, dropping the penny._

"_ITS MINE! I SAW IT FIRST!" Kakuzu shouted, jumping at the penny._

"_HA! GOTCHA CHEAPSKATE!" Light yelled._

"_THAT PROVES NOTHING!" Kakuzu yelled back._

"_WHY DON'T YOU TWO JUST GET ALONG!!" Ikuto yelled._

_They both stopped. _

"_He started it." both Kakuzu and Light said._

_Pein sighed. "Okay, anyways, Ikuto is going to be co-leader of the Akatsuki, so you all better listen to him too." Pein said._

"_WHAT? WHY HIM?" Kakuzu asked._

"_Ikuto, I have a question." Pein said, facing Ikuto._

"_What?" Ikuto asked._

"_Are you from the Tsukiyomi clan?" he asked._

_He nodded._

"_Proves my point. The Tsukiyomi clan is one of the strongest clans in ninja history. Also, I could see that your chakra and skill is more powerful than usual people in the clan, with my Rennigan." Pein explained. _

"_Sure, I don't mind being co-leader, just don't call me leader." Ikuto said. (Pein already explained Akatsukis goal on the way to their base.) _

"_So, first of all, here is your collar, Light. Also, your room has a paw computer, like a real computer, only you could type using paws." Pein explained._

"_Reina, you are a medical ninja, and could raise the dead, and revive puppets, or that was what you said when we first met, right?" Pein asked. Reina nodded. "Okay, and you could control plants, and use almost the same kind of poison as Sasori in your senbon right?" he asked again. Reina nodded again. "That skill could be useful for the Akatsuki." Pein said, facing the other Akatsuki members._

"_Riku, you could use puppets to do stuff for you, but not attack, but uses shadow balls and shadow stuff to attack and stun people, right?" Pein asked. Riku nodded._

_-After explaining about Riku and Light-_

"_Okay, so we are done. Oh, and you four kids, and uh, dog. Wear your Akatsuki uniform from now on." Pein said. "Even in front of enemies and everyone. Here are some stuff to cover your head when you go into towns and stuff, and wear whenever you want." Pein said, handing them all hat looking things that all the Akatsuki members wear. Even Light._

_-In Konoha-_

_An Anbu was in Tsunades room. Ikuto and Light did not know that an Anbu was hiding in the treetops, watching everything, and was now announcing everything to the Hokage. _

_This was trouble. Tsunade was calling more Anbu, and stronger ones too, to go look for the still missing ninjas. _

_-Back at the base, one of the Anbu already got near it-_

_Ikuto already sensed him before he got to close. The new Akatsuki members went to kill the Anbu, and Pein sent Zetsu to watch them, and record them. First of all, it was easy because there was only one of them, or were there? Okay, first, Reina made plants grab the Anbus feet. Then Riku disabled his arms so he couldn't use any jutsus. Well, I guess you should know that as long as the shadow in inside the body, the part it got in will be disabled until Riku takes the shadow out of it. If the shadow hit's the heart, that person will die. Anyways, Ikuto threw a chakra shurikun. It did a lot of damage, and gave some more chakra to Riku, remember it takes up a lot of chakra. Reina was about to kill the Anbu with her poison and plant skills until Ikuto stopped her. "We should bring him back to the Akatsuki base, probably for questioning or whatever Pein wants him for. Lets head back. Make your plants carry him uncomfortably, Reina." Ikuto ordered._

"_Fine." Reina grumbled._

_Anyways, when they got back to the base again, Reina gave Pein the nearly dead body._

_He took it quietly back to his office._

"_He looks bothered." Kisame said, coming out of nowhere, with Itachi right beside him._

"_Who cares, he almost always looks like that." Itachi sighed, a bored expression planted on his face._

_Ikuto shrugged. He needed some sleep, it was a long day and he wasted more chakra than usual._

"_Im tired." Riku yawned, then headed to her room. _

"_I doubt that you aren't tired, Reina." Ikuto sighed._

_Reina shook her head. She just wasn't tired yet. Still, she went to her room, probably to upgrade some poisons and study about plants._

_Light went outside for some reason. Ikuto mentally wished that it wasn't for pissing. He didn't want to step on pee the first thing in the morning._

_Ikuto was heading back to his room until he was stopped by Tobi._

"_Ikuto-san? Pein-sama wants to talk to you." Tobi told him. "Is Tobi a good boy for telling you?" Tobi asked hopefully. _

"_Yes Tobi is." Ikuto said, to tired to say anything else. He started walking to Peins office. "I hope Pein doesn't take to long. Im tired." Ikuto thought._

_He finally made it there, even though it was just 8 rooms away, it felt like hours._

_Ikuto opened the door. Pein sat at his desk._

"_Ive been waiting for you." Pein said impatiently._

_-Back at Konoha, Tsunade already sent messages to the villages, Iwa, Suna, and Thunder(I don't know its Japanese name.-.-)-_

"_The village leaders are coming in soon." Shizune said, peeking into the Hokages office. _

"_Well then, I have already sent out skilled Anbu to search for the teens, but I think the Akatsuki got to them already." Tsunade sighed._

_Just then four people opened the door, startling Shizune._

"_Ah, so you have finally come. We have important matters to discuss, but first we should move to the meeting room." Tsunade said, getting up from her oh-so-comfy chair._

_-Back at Peins office-_

"_Your saying, YOU WANT US TO GO BACK TO KONOHA?!" Ikuto shouted._

"_Yes, you may be looked at a lot, from your uniforms, but at least some other Akatsuki members will be there with you." Pein said somewhat calmly._

_Ikuto let out a sigh._

"_Fine. Ill tell the others tomorrow." Ikuto sighed, starting to walk out._

"_No. Now. You are going to leave in the morning. You have to pack your ninja stuff now, and I will explain everything tomorrow at the meeting room, the people who will be going with you will be there too." Pein said flatly just as Ikuto opened the door._

"_Fine, fine." Ikuto grumbled._

_He left._

"_I guess Ill go to Reina and Rikus rooms first." Ikuto thought._

_When he got there, he knocked on the door. Reina answered it._

"_Ikuto? I thought you were sleeping!" Reina said surprised._

"_Well, Im not, and wake up Riku." Ikuto replied._

_Riku was lying on her bed, one foot sticking out, and one arm hanging off of the bed._

_You could tell she wasn't happy to be woken up at 10 o clock at night. (how early)_

"_You guys have to pack up your ninja stuff now, we are leaving for Konoha tomorrow." Ikuto said._

"_KONOHA?!" Reina yelped._

"_WHAT? WHY?!" Riku shouted._

"_Leader-sama said he would explain everything tomorrow at the meeting room." Ikuto replied. "Now get going." he ordered._

_They both nodded, then Reina closed the door._

"_I don't get why the fuck we have to go to Konoha." Riku grumbled, packing some puppets and some black glob that was shaped as a small tiger, and other things, mostly puppets and shadows._

"_I know! What happens if Tsunade sees us? We will be totally busted!" Reina yelled, pretty angry to go back to her oh-so-damn-weak village. She was packing some notes, threw in some portable plants, and poison in tubes. One of her huge plant holders was shaking rapidly. Suddenly Zetsu popped out! _

"_Whats up cuz?" Zetsus black side asked._

"_Hello cousin." Zetsus white side said._

"_Get out of my sight Zetsu, before I use my weed killer." Reina threatened. _

"_We just wanted to know what you were screaming about, bitch!" Zetsus black side grunted._

"_I know my weed killers in here somewhere…" Reina mumbled, rummaging through her stuff._

_Zetsu was suddenly gone._

_Reina smirked._

"_Zetsus your cousin?!" Riku asked surprised._

"_Distant." Reina sighed._

"_Hurry up, you have a billion things to pack up, and you need your sleep. Im going to bed after this, I could finish my notes tomorrow." Reina said before Riku asked anything else._

"_Fine."_

_-After Ikuto told Light, and more cussing and complaining, everyone went to bed, and the next day came by fast-_

_Everyone was in the meeting room. That included Itachi, Kisame, Zetsu, Kakuzu, Hidan, Konan, Sasori, and Deidara._

"_You all will be on the same mission. To kill the Hokage of Konoha and take over the village." Pein said._

"_I LIKE it." Reina whispered to Riku._

"_You will leave now, make up a plan by yourself, by the way." Pein said._

"_Why did we have to fucking come along to this fuckin mission?" Hidan cussed._

"_Because leader told us to." Kakuzu replied flatly._

_Thus sent out a stream of colorful words out of Hidans mouth._

"_LETS GO ALREADY BITCHES!" Zetsus black side yelled out._

"_What he means is lets hurry along…" Zetsus white side said._

"_No I don't." the black side said._

"_Yes you do." the white side said._

_Thus more arguing._

"_LETS JUST FUCKIN GO ALREADY!!" Ikuto yelled out._

_Everyone was silent. Ikuto was getting a headache._

_Then they set off to Konoha._

_-A few miles later-_

"_Im fuckin tired and fuckin hungry, lets fuckin stop." Hidan complained._

"_Wait, Im sensing a lot of chakra." Ikuto whispered, just loud enough for all the Akatsuki members to hear._

_Reina sent plants out to check out who they are._

"_Bad news, there are a lot of Anbu in this area." Reina reported._

"_How many?" Ikuto asked._

"_About 96." Reina gulped._

"_Uh oh." Riku said._

"_And they are skilled too." Ikuto said, "Konoha is really taking out their best Anbu._

"_No point! We should just kill them!" Light barked._

"_Yeah! We could just--" Riku was stopped._

"_No, we will kill time, Pein said we need to complete this in only three weeks before he comes to Konoha." Ikuto said._

"_To late, we have fight." Reina said, glancing at some shinobi coming out of the bushes. "Great, I haven't fucking killed anyone in a fucking long time." Hidan said._

_Then about six of the shinobi fled back to the trail that led to Konoha._

"_What? Why did they flee?" Light asked in fox form._

"_Probably to get more backup and tell the Hokage that most of the Akatsuki are here." Ikuto said._

_**So that's it, hope you liked the chapter. Not forcing you to, but please review! :3**_


	3. Will it work?

_I do not own naruto, its final. _

_Akatsuki 2_

"_Seriously? Someone go stop them!" Reina shouted, using her poison senbon to make some Anbu fall to the floor in pain._

"_Ill go!" Light barked, and in a puff of smoke, he disappeared._

"_Ill send him a message to meet us at the far south of Konoha." Ikuto sighed, throwing some chakra shurikun at the Anbu. _

"_Im not letting him hog all the fame!" Kakuzu said with a smile. He turned to Ikuto. "Don't worry, I know where to meet you." Kakuzu disappeared._

_Ikuto rolled his eyes, summoning a rope of chakra, knocking all the Anbu it hit unconscious._

"_I think it would be wise to save our chakra for later." Konan said, throwing out paper shurikun._

"_You cant be kidding, theres way to much Anbu." Riku replied, throwing out shadow balls recklessly. _

"_Can we, un?" Deidara said, making a clay bomb._

"_Don't be to reckless!" Sasori scowled, still hiding inside Hiruko._

_Too late, Deidara already blew up his art._

_When the smoke cleared, all the Anbu were knocked out, or at least unable to move._

_Ikuto had covered everyone with a huge chakra shield._

"_That sure did waste a surprising amount of chakra…and clay." Ikuto said sharply._

"_JASHIN-DAMMIT! WHY DIDN'T YOU FUCKIN LET ME SACRIFICE THEM?!" Hidan yelled, pretty obviously pissed off that he didn't get to sacrifice anyone to Jashin._

"_Whatever, we need to rest up, there is suppose to be a river near here…" Konan said, glancing around._

"_Good, the perfect place to regain our chakra, and clay." Ikuto said, glaring at Deidara._

"_Yeah, whatever, lets get going before the Anbu wake up." Riku said, looking at the Anbu at their feet._

_-when the group finally got to the river-_

_Hidan was letting out a stream of colorful words at Deidara for taking his cloak away from him, leaving him…naked._

_Ikuto was focusing on regaining his chakra._

_Riku was walking around, enjoying the fresh breeze._

_Reina was sitting in a pile of grass, holding up a can of weed killer whenever Zetsu got close to her._

_Zetsu was trying to take the weed killer away from Reina._

_Tobi was running around screaming about how to be a good boy._

_Konan was making origami._

_Kisame was staring into the river, looking for fish._

_Itachi was sitting in one of the many trees around them, resting up._

_When everyone was done doing their thing, Konan called everyone around her to explain more details about the mission._

"_Okay people, first, Riku, Reina, Sasori, Deidara, and Kisame, and Itachi will sneak inside while Tobi and Zetsu created a disturbance, without exposing yourself. When you get deep inside the Hokages Mansion, then you start killing, inside out. When your finished, then Ikuto and I will move in with Tobi and Zetsu to surround the Hokage. Hidan will climb up the roof, then throw his scythe to startle the Hokage, then Reina will use her plants to hold on to Tsunade, then Riku will use her disabling technique to disable her arms, so she wont use any jutsus, and we need to stay far ranged, Tsunade is one of the Sanin after all, and has incredible strength. Then Ikuto, Sasori, and I will kill the village elders, Pein-sama should arrive by then." Konan explained._

_Everyone nodded except Tobi._

"_Tobi doesn't get it." Tobi said confused._

"_Hmm, maybe that was rather long." Konan thought out loud._

_Konan handed Tobi a scroll._

"_Maybe that will explain it better than me saying it only once." Konan said, smiling._

"_Okay Konan-chan!" Tobi chirped._

"_Wait a fucking second. I would be surprised if Tsunade didn't hear the sound of us killing. What do we do about that?" Hidan asked._

"_Wow, two sentences without swearing." Deidara snickered._

_Konan ignored him._

"_Itachi will put a jutsu on her door so she wont hear anything." Konan explained._

"_Also, if Kakuzu and Light come back, they will be joining Itachi, Sasori, and the others." Konan said. "Ill give them a scroll instead of explain everything again." Konan sighed._

"_Agreed, Konan. Lets go, meet at the village gate, first one there gets to kill the guards." Ikuto said._

"_ALRIGHT! I WILL GET THERE FUCKIN FIRST AND SACRIFICE THEM TO JASHIN-SAMA!!" Hidan yelled._

_-meanwhile, back at Kakuzu and Lights area-_

"_Why did you follow me?" Light asked, trying to keep up with the scent of the Anbu._

"_You really think I would let a weakling like you go on your own?" Kakuzu smirked._

"_Shut up, I cant track down Anbu when your smelly scent is in my way, I could smell it from a mile away." Light replied._

_Before Kakuzu could say anything else, Light stopped. "They got into Konoha! We cant follow them there!" Light whispered._

_Suddenly, a flutter of paper wings was heard and a few screams and the guards lie dead. "Gee Konan you sure do know how to deal with your enemies fast." Ikuto said, coming out from nowhere._

_Riku and Reina arrived at the same time._

_Deidara and Sasori came in at the same time after them._

_Then Tobi, Zetsu, Kisame._

_Hidan arrived last. He was pissed off that he got there last, and even worse, he had arrived later than Tobi._

_Konan stopped them before it got nasty. _

"_You could kill Tobi later, he and Zetsu need to distract the guards outside the Hokage Mansion." Konan said strictly, pointing a finger at the direction, possibly where the Hokage Mansion was located._

_Tobi and Zetsu nodded, going inside the gates._

"_Now we wait for the signal, Hidan, start climbing." Konan ordered._

"_Fine." Hidan grumbled._

_An explosion erupted from the sky. "That's the sign, go on ahead, before the guards wake up." Konan said._

_Most of the group disappeared. _

"_Shall we go now?" Konan asked Ikuto._

"_Sure." _

_They both disappeared. _

_I guess they didn't know that today was the day Tsunade invited the Iwa, Suna, and Thunder village leaders._

_-on the roof-_

_Hidan made a big hole in the ceiling, then threw his scythe down. He looked down, smiling. Then he frowned. There was no one there. _

"_Damn! Got to tell Konan before she makes a mess in here." Hidan sulked. _

_Reina and Riku were already on their way to the room Hidan was in._

"_OOF!" Reina and Riku both exclaimed, their long, black hair nearly blinding Hidan, who didn't see them coming._

"_Hidan? What are you doing here, your not following Konan-sans orders!" Riku said, after brushing her hair away from her face._

"_There is no one in the fucking room." Hidan said simply, griping his scythe._

_Konan had to walk in at that time._

"_I heard what you said, and Ikuto says that we should split up and look for Tsunade, he also says that he feels the chakra of three more leaders." Konan said, then walked away as if nothing happened._

_Reina shrugged. "You know what she said, lets split up!" Reina said, smiling. She ran out into the darkness of the hallway._

_It was Rikus turn to shrug. Then she walked off too._

_Hidan stood there for a few seconds, then he walked off too._

_-at Reinas place-_

_Reina walked to a door. She pressed her ear against it, listening for voices. Goodie, there was. She opened the door. Inside stood Tsunade. _

_Reina frowned. She had not expected to see her._

"_Well well, Reina, I didn't expect you to be here, coming back, especially after that report the Anbu gave me, and with that Akatsuki cloak on." Tsunade said._

"_I should tell Konan-chan, but Tsunade already knows Im here. Might as well fight, paralyze her with my poison, then tell Konan-chan." Reina thought, drawing out some poison senbon.She threw them out, then ran toward Tsunade, with a handful of poison shurikun._

_Tsunade instinctively jumped out of the way, and Reina threw the shurikun at her. She couldn't dodge in mid-air! Then, the strangest thing happened. It was just a shadow clone! Reina ran out of the room, but before leaving she took a look at the door. It said meeting room._

"_Damn! I have to tell Konan-san! Tsunade must already know we are here, and there are four leaders we need to fight!" Reina thought alarmed. "Okay, first Ill find Riku, then find Konan, Riku could use a tracking puppet." Reina thought. "I already know where to look too." she said, smiling._

_Riku was at the bathroom. She was washing her hands when Reina came in._

"_Riku! I need one of your puppets! We need to track down Konan-san before the Anbu or the Hokage come!" Reina shouted._

"_Okay, okay." Riku said, taking out a scroll. In a puff of smoke, a small white puppet that looked like a slightly oversized bunny with red eyes._

"_So, now we just follow it." Riku said, following the bunny._

_While they were in the hallway, three Anbu jumped out of nowhere. They were Iwa, Suna, and Konoha Anbu._

"_Damn, oh well, this will be great practice." Riku said, already starting on her black blob already._

"_Fine." Reina replied, taking out more senbon. She wanted to save her special for the Hokage._

"_Wait! Reina, why did you join Akatsuki?" the Konoha Anbu asked._

"_We need you back in Suna, Riku!" the Suna one said._

"_You really think were going to tell you?" Riku sneered, letting her huge black sphere shoot toward the Anbu. The Iwa one got hit unconscious, and Reina poisoned the other two. _

"_Just leave them here to be found. No one could get the poison out except Sasori and I." Reina said, walking away._

"_Fine, they were to weak anyways, I thought it would be interesting playing with them." Riku replied, smiling to herself._

"_Whatever, lets find Konan-san."_

"_Sure."_

_-when they got to Konan and explained everything, and recruited everyone without getting caught by Anbu, or strangely enough, any leaders, they went back to the meeting rooms-_

"_Okay, lets go!" Konan said, opening the door._

_Inside stood the four leaders of Leaf, Sand, Thunder, and Rock._

_Konan frowned and whispered to Reina, _

"_You didn't tell me there were four of them!"_

"_I forgot!"_

"_Well then this is going to turn into a disaster!"_

"_Stop fighting! We could handle this!" Ikuto whispered harshly._

_Konan nodded._

_Anyways, all four leaders were on a chair at the table, looking surprised._

"_Great, first we lose Deidara to the Akatsuki, now Ikuto!" the Iwa leader groaned._

"_Hey, I-Its Sasori of the Red Sand!" the Kazekage exclaimed, with a worried look on his face. "I hope I don't end up like Sandaime…" he thought, shuddering at the thought of the use-to-be leader of the Sand, killed by Sasori and made into a puppet._

"_Well then, why are most of the Akatsuki here? Probably not just here to say hi to old friends huh?" Tsunade asked, narrowing her eyes._

"_Duh not un!" Deidara suddenly shouted out. Just as he said that, some big explosion happened right in the middle of the table the leaders were sitting at. All of them jumped back, landing on different sides._

_Konan threw out her paper shurikun to the nearest leader, which happened to be the Iwa._

_Reina also aimed for the Iwa one, even though she wanted to go after the Hokage._

_Riku threw around black, blobby spheres at the Kazekage, which he easily dodged._

_Ikuto threw really fast chakra filled kunai at the Iwa leader, who dodged __most_ of it.

Light and Kakuzu were striking with black and yellow thunder.

Sasori was shooting out kunai from Hirukos mouth, and striking the Kazekage with Hirukos tail.

Itachi was torturing Thunder leader with the _Tsukiyomi._

Hidan was swinging his scythe around recklessly, screaming something about Jashin-sama will be pleased with how much blood he is going to give him.

Deidara was throwing out clay birds at the Hokage, each exploding on her.

Tobi was nowhere to be found.

Zetsu was outside, guarding for any Anbu, and if he found some, he was given permission to eat them.

"When is Pein going to get here?" Konan thought. "Maybe Ikuto shouldn't have messaged him that this was going to take longer than expected." she thought.

"How are we going to beat four leaders? Then again, how are _they _going to beat ten Akatsuki members?" Ikuto thought, making a small chakra shield in front of him to block the Thunder leader thunder attack, it looked like chidori and rasengan combined together.

--

"_Thanks to my shadow clone, I knew that they were already here, all we need to do now, is wait until my plan starts." _Tsunade thought and glanced at the Thunder lord, smiling.

Then a lot happened at once.

When Ikuto block the Rasengan and Chidori looking combined attack, the Kazekage struck him in the back, since he was only blocking the front.

He yelped in pain.

"Ikuto!" Reina yelled, distracted.

Taking this chance, the Sand lord stabbed her shoulder. She fell down.

The Thunder lord held up a katana.

"This is it for you."

**That's the end of this chapter, hope you like it. Oh, I forgot, this is the rings that Ikuto, Reina, Riku, and Light has:**

**Ikuto: Aquarius**

**Reina: Pisus**

**Riku: Scorpius**

**Light: Leo**

**If you don't know yet, all the Akatsuki members wear rings that stands for a constellation. **

**Okay, Ill make the next chapter soon!**


End file.
